La solution
by Bibou
Summary: Tout fout le camp à Kaamelot. Arthur déprime. Et si il y avait une solution simple à tous ses problèmes ? Post Livre V. Tient compte de manière épisodique du Livre VI.


**Disclaimer :** Kaamelot n'est pas à moi. Arthur et la légende arthurienne non plus. J'ai emprunté un peu à plein de gens, et je ne touche pas un rond dessus. Pas la tête.

**Genre : **Portnawak.

**Personnages :** Par ordre d'apparition : Arthur, un garde, Merlin, un OC, Lancelot, Guenièvre.

**Pourquoi :** Ils se prennent trop la tête dans la série ! J'ai décidé de leur simplifier la vie.

*

* *

Arhtur finissait de manger. Déjà presqu'un mois que Lancelot lui avait sauvé la vie, un mois qu'il croupissait en geôle, depuis que Léodagan et une bonne partie de la cour le bassinait pour qu'on l'écartèle purement et simplement, un mois qu'il cherchait un moyen d'éviter ça.

Pourquoi ? Reste de leur ancienne amitié ? Loyauté envers une personne qui aurait pu - _aurait dû_ - le laisser mourir et l'avait sauvé ?

La porte s'ouvre, le faisant sursauter. Le garde qui entre se ratatine devant son regard peu amène.

- Dame Kerowynn, Majesté.

- … Dame… quoi ? Qui c'est, encore ?

- Dame Kerowynn. La, heu, sage-femme, Sire. Et il y a l'enchanteur aussi.

- …

- Merlin, je veux dire.

- … Pourquoi je le sens pas ? … Bon, faites entrer.

Merlin et une jeune femme entrent. D'apparence modeste, elle a des cheveux d'un blond foncé encadrant un visage long par deux nattes. Ses yeux sont baissés. A peine entrée, elle plonge dans une profonde révérence, laissant Arthur et Merlin ébahis.

- Ben v'là aut' chose ! Vous êtes malade ? demanda Merlin en saisissant le bras de la jeune femme

- Heu, non… Merci. Je… enfin, c'est le protocole, non ?

- Oui… mais personne le fait, coupa Arthur. On est un peu surpris du coup.

- Oh. Pardon.

- Oui… Non mais c'est pas grave en fait. Vous venez pour quoi ?

- Alors Sire, vous savez que suite à tout ce qui c'est passé, la question de l'héritier se fait criante.

Arthur ferme les yeux et se carre plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Il leur avait fallu seulement un mois pour commencer à le refaire chier…

- Ouiiii, et… ?

- Alors comme Dame Kerowynn est connue pour réussir des miracles dans ce domaine, j'ai conseillé à Dame Seli de la faire venir.

- … Je vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne.

- Et ben… En fait… Elle soulève un point de juridiction intéressant…

- …

- Bon je crois que le mieux, c'est qu'elle vous explique elle-même. Salut !

Merlin pousse la jeune femme vers Arthur et prend la poudre d'escampette. Arthur et Kerowynn se regardent un instant, l'air surpris, puis la jeune femme fronce les sourcils.

-… Merci pour l'aide des instances…

- D'un autre côté, on vous a pas prévenue qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri au Royaume de Logres ?

- Si. On m'a même signalé que c'était probablement vous.

Le roi en reste bouche bée. Il sent la vieille émotion - _la colère_ - se ranimer en lui, un instant. Puis, comme toujours, cela s'éteint.

- Ouais, bon. Vous allez juste m'insulter, ou bien me soumettre votre idée phénoménale ?

Kerowynn le scrute un instant, et elle ne semble pas aimer ce qu'elle voit. Elle pince les lèvres en un rictus désapprobateur, et reprend néanmoins :

- Bon. Vous avez un souci d'héritier. « On » m'a laissé entendre que ce n'était pas nécessairement de la faute de votre épouse. (Elle réfléchit) D'un autre côté, vu qu'après examen, elle est encore pucelle, ça reste à prouver. Vous êtes pas puceau, vous, au moins ?

Arthur sursaute et - suprême honte – se sent rougir.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Et puis c'est quoi ces questions ? Vous êtes pas censée vous occuper seulement des gonzesses vous ?

- Vous fâchez pas, c'est juste pour poser le problème. Vu votre réaction, je suppose que vous êtes pas à déniaiser, ce qui nous ôte un souci… D'un autre côté… Je suppose que si vous avez eu des maîtresses et que vous êtes quand même sans héritier, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de moutard à vous qui se promène quelque part, c'est ça ?

- … C'est ça.

- Bon. Alors. Je peux peut-être résoudre votre souci. Et peut-être même un second en prime.

- …

- …

- … Ben accouchez quoi !

- Dans mon bled, quand ce type de truc arrive… Et ben le mari… Il demande à un de ses amis de, heu… L' « assister » au moment de la conception.

- ... Je vous demande pardon ??

- Ben oui. Comme le mari est là pendant, hem, la conception… Et bien si il a un enfant, c'est le sien quoi…

- Non mais ça va pas mieux ?! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me proposez ?

- Ben oui. Si ça marche, je vous propose de sauver votre règne, Kaamelott… Et Lancelot.

*

* *

- Je vous demande pardon ???

- Oh mais m'interrompez pas tout le temps ! Et puis arrêtez de gueuler, je suis pas censé être là !

- Vous êtes encore le Roi dans ce château, oui ou merde ?

- Ouais ben… Me le faites pas regretter !

Arthur et Lancelot s'affrontent du regard. Le chevalier reprend la parole, détachant bien ses mots :

- Récapitulons. Vous me proposez de coucher avec la Reine, de lui faire un enfant et que celui-ci serait votre héritier ?

- Simplifié à l'extrême, c'est ça.

- Sauf que vous seriez là pendant l'acte et que vous… regarderiez, participeriez… ? Bon sang, mais c'est hyper malsain !

- Ben ouais, on est d'accord. Mais…

- Faites confiance aux hommes pour tout compliquer !

Les deux hommes tournent leur regard vers Kerowynn.

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué : en faisant cela, Logres a un héritier - enfin au moins potentiellement - et Lancelot a la vie sauve, puisque vous ne pouvez condamner le parrain de votre enfant à naître…

- Mais c'est dégueulasse quand même !

- Ouais !

- Putain Sire ! Vous avez été élevé à Rome ! Me faites pas croire que vous avez jamais été à une orgie ! Parait que c'est l'amour avec un grand tas ce type de choses pourtant… Et vous Lancelot… Pensez à la Reine, à son désir d'enfant… Au service qu'une fois encore vous pourriez rendre au royaume…

- … Ouais… Mais je le sens pas votre truc.

- Vous non plus, hein ?

- … Mais qu'est ce qui m'a fichu une pareille bande de brêles…

*

* *

- Bon, on récapitule : c'est moi qui dois… Passer le premier, c'est ça ?

- Oui, pour que la filiation ne puisse être discutée.

- Et après, lui, il…

- Il reprend le job.

- Et je suis censé faire quoi, pendant ce temps ? Mon courrier ?

- Mais ce que vous voulez, putain ! Participez je sais pas !

- Heu, je préfèrerais pas, Sire. Ca risque de me couper mes… effets, si vous voyez…

- Je vois très bien.

- …

- …

- …

- Et ben faites venir une de vos maîtresses, ça vous occupera agréablement pendant, hem, l'acte.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes pas au courant que c'est secret ce truc ?

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Elle voit pas le rapport ! Elle voit pas le rapport ! Non mais je rêve ! Mais dites lui, vous !

- Comment dire… Les maîtresses du Roi sont assez… commères.

- Et en leur promettant de leur couper la langue si elles mouftent, ça devrait le faire, non ?

- …

- …

- Vous seriez pas de la famille à Léodagan vous ?

*

* *

Kerowynn fait les cant pas devant la porte. Elle a l'air passablement agacée. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, la tête d'Arthur passe par l'entrebâillement.

- Et ben ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que j'y arrive pas !

- … Comment ?

- Ben non : j'y arrive pas ! « Ca » ne marche pas ! Que voulez vous que je vous dise, vous croyez que je l'ai pas touchée pendant dix ans parce qu'elle me faisait trop d'effet ?

- …

- … Bon, on fait quoi ?

- Je vais chercher une de vos maîtresses.

- Non !

- Là, ça devient lourd, Sire ! Que voulez vous qu'on fasse ?

- …

- …

- Vous pourriez pas… venir, vous ?

- … Quoi ?

- Ben oui. Vous êtes déjà au courant du truc, vous êtes… baisable…

- Merci du compliment…

- Hé, écoutez, je fais ce que je peux !

- …

- Allez, soyez cool. J'me les gèle, là.

- …

- …

- Avancez, un peu, que je vous voie ?

- Vous savez qu'on est en hiver, que vous êtes dans un couloir fréquenté, et que n'importe qui pourrait me voir pendant que je me gèlerais les miches ?

- Je rentre pas si je sais pas à quoi j'ai affaire (Kerowynn croise les bras sur se poitrine), c'est comme ça.

-…

- …

Lentement, avec un air impassible sur le visage, Arthur ouvre la porte de la chambre, révélant son corps à peine vêtu d'un drap. En fond, Guenièvre et Lancelot discutent, très proches l'un de l'autre. Kerowynn embrasse la scène du regard, puis examine avec soin le Roi, son corps tout d'abord, puis son regard qui s'est durci. Elle a un sourire en coin.

- Très bien.

Elle entre, en frôlant Arthur de l'épaule.

La porte se ferme.

.

.

.

**Fin **(ou pas ?)

J'explique : je peux faire un truc sur ce qui se passe APRES que la porte soit fermée. Plus… explicite dirons nous. J'aimerais savoir si ça branche quelqu'un.

+ !

**Bibou**


End file.
